El amor imposible entre el rosario y el shinigami
by Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido
Summary: La reencarnación de Hisana y el anterior "rosario"... ¿qué clase de emociones despertara en Byakuya? sorry mal sumary pero es triste.


Hola a todos, antes de continuar les eh de presentar un preámbulo al fic largo titulado "_**Las lagrimas de un shinigami**_"; por lo cual me eh tomado a la decisión de presentar a la nueva "rosario de las memorias perdidas". Pido disculpas a Hisana puesto que lo que eh de escribir le faltara el respeto a su memoria (y retrato).

_**El amor imposible entre el rosario de las memorias perdidas y el shinigami **_

_***********Karakura, mansión Van Hellsing, siglo XX*********_

_-ojousama-habla gentilmente un mayordomo al ver a su ama despierta a tan altas horas de la noche. A unos cuantos metros de ella, una niña de eterno cabello blanco, ojos negros tal cual el paisaje oscuro que a lo lejos se aprecia tan cerca; un hermoso y elegante vestido platinado recorre cada parte de su esbelta figura, protegiéndola, de no enseñar nada mas que lo permitido._

_-sucede algo Albert-le mira con esos ojos en los cuales es fácil perderse._

_-es noche ojousama… Creo que es debido tomar un descanso-pide el señor de edad avanzada con cierto grado de preocupes en su voz que a la niña le fue imposible no negarse._

_-entiendo… Solo cantare un poco a la luna-mirando por su ventana, recostada en su fina cama de terciopelo y admirando con sumo cuidado al brillante astro._

_-muchas gracias por obedecerme, buenas noches…-mirando a la pequeña que solo le mira sin aprecio alguno -… Sora ojousama-cierra la puerta y se marcha hacia su habitación con tranquilidad._

_-buenas noches Albert-susurra feliz de estar sola; la pequeña toma su bata que yace a su alcance, se la coloca, para luego salir por la ventana saltando de un lado a otro con una sonrisa en su fino rostro. Huyendo de lo que la misma sociedad manda, liberándose del estrés acumulado en vivir en una época tan difícil como lo es Japón en el año 1908._

_-no deberías estar a estas horas niña dama-a lo lejos se puede apreciar a un señor de edad madura, cuerpo bien formado cubierto por un kimono negro, encima de este un haori rosado y en su cabeza un sombrero de paja; el señor, de cabello castaño oscuro ondulado atado en una coleta baja, ojos cafés tal cual chocolate casero y una sonrisa burlona._

_Al verlo, la niña se coloca en pose de defensa personal –no se atreva caballero o no respondo-su voz esta vez es mas ruda ante la presencia tan cercana del señor._

_Riendo –no tema señorita… Para que vea que no soy tan malo, me presento-tomando su fina mano y llevándola a su boca –me llamo Kyoraku Shinsui-roza sus dedos con sus carnosos labios –gusto en conocerla-le ínsita a continuar la presentación._

_Alejando su mano y pateándolo entre las piernas –me llamo Hinosakura Sora-se presenta la niña ya mas calmada –mil disculpas mi comportamiento Kyoraku-san, pero ah de entender que una señorita como yo debo protegerme de personas como usted-lo señala severamente ante la presencia risueña del señor._

_-le doy razón a su pensamiento Sora-san, es mi atrevimiento el haberle tocado-le ve ya tranquilo –tengo algo importante que cuestionarle claro esta aparte de saber ¿Qué horas son estas de vaguear afuera sabiendo que hay personas que pueden lastimarla?-pregunta divertido._

_Ya seria –estoy aburrida; mi familia es importante en esta época al ser capaces de tener lo que muchos anhelan… Por lo cual estoy en constante peligro, lo cual ah forjado un carácter especial en mí-comienza a caminar –si me disculpa tengo que huir de casa antes de que noten mi presencia-le da la espalda y comienza a caminar, hasta que tropieza y cae al suelo, enseñándole una vista curiosa al risueño de Kyoraku._

_Riendo -¡que hermoso ropaje lleva debajo de ese lindo vestido!-se burla y recibe nuevamente un golpe en sus partes, aunque esta vez es causado por un libro y una niña seria que lleva un kimono similar al suyo solo que mas apto para su cuerpo y un hermoso cabello recogido en un chongo –Nanao-chan-hace berrinche en el suelo y calla al ver como la mencionada Nanao se acerca a la pequeña y le ofrece su mano._

_-¿puedes levantarte Sora-san?-pregunta tímidamente la chica al ver directamente sus ojos negros, en los cuales se perdió; queriendo saber mas de ella, por instinto acerco mas su mirar a aquellos penetrantes ojos azabache y noto algo: una tristeza tan profunda que no es posible verle fin alguno._

_-no me veas a los ojos-aparta su mirar –nadie ah logrado volver en sí tras hacerlo-baja su mirar y aprieta con fuerza sus puños._

_-¿qué quieres decir?-le pregunta Nanao mientras se sienta a su lado, acomodando su kimono y logrando estar a su lado con gracia y elegancia que causo sorpresa y sonrojo en Kyoraku._

_-… Cuando una persona me mira directamente a los ojos, suelen ver algo tan siniestro que a los pocos días terminan por suicidarse-aclara ya rencorosa la pequeña._

_-… que habilidad tan extraña-habla Kyoraku –pero no hay de que preocuparse… Nosotros somos shinigamis, por lo cual tú…-recibe otro librazo de Nanao._

_-¡no puede decirle eso a una humana!-le regaña severamente._

_-¡que sucede!-habla una voz grave. Parta sorpresa de los 3, ante ellos aparece un hermoso joven de cabello azabache, ojos azules, kimono negro, largo, moviéndose con el viento; en su cuello lleva una cálida bufanda y un adorno blanco en su cabello que lo hace navegar con orgullo frente a la ingenua humana._

_-nada Kuchiki-taichou-la joven Nanao se arregla sus lentes, se levanta con rapidez y hace una reverencia –solo platicando con una humana-señalando a Sora, quien sonrojada observa a Byakuya como un hombre literalmente de otro mundo._

_-ya veo-al cruzarse sus ojos un ligero tono rosado aparece en sus mejillas –esa chica… Se parece a…-piensa al verle determinadamente y negando con la cabeza –dime tu nombre humana-exige en su voz respuesta alguna, lo cual enojo a Sora._

_-mi nombre caballero, mi nombre no es importante si el suyo no ah sido escuchado-en su voz se nota altanería._

_Venita palpitante –mil disculpas señorita, olvide mis modales, me llamo Kuchiki Byakuya-hace un ademan._

_-no hay problema con su desliz caballero, me llamo Hinosakura Sora, gusto en conocerlo Byakuya-san-ofrece su mano en señal de paz._

_La toma gentilmente –el gusto es mío Hinosakura-san-en su mirar se nota la furia interna que le causa la pequeña._

_-"Sora-san" estará bien Byakuya-san, no hay que ser tan formales, además odio este lenguaje carente de emociones-alejando con un grácil movimiento su mano prisionera del azabache –espero no sea de mala educación o alguna falta de respeto para usted el hecho de que Nanao-san y Shunsui-san me han de acompañar en mi soledad-le mira directamente a los ojos._

_-no hay problema alguno, solo eh de estar un tanto preocupado por su falta-la voz de Byakuya suena algo mas fuerte –aunque mis alarmas se han de tranquilizar al saber que le acompañan en su soledad pero… ¿acaso no es algo tarde para andar paseando por estos lugares a altas horas de la noche?-en su voz suena varios sentimientos contradictorios imposibles de describir._

_-sea cual sea mis razones para estar a estas horas caminando sin rumbo fijo, no son de su incumbencia Byakuya-san-se levanta molesta –ahora si me permiten me retiro para no interrumpir en su viaje, hasta nunca-se marcha a pasos agigantados hacia el horizonte._

_-oh Sora-chan-intenta seguirla Kyoraku pero Nanao vuelve a golpearlo con su libreta._

_-ni se atreva taichou o ahora mismo arreglamos cuentas-viendo de reojo al capitán -¿sucede algo Kuchiki taichou?-no sale de su asombro al ver como mira por donde se marcho la rebelde chica._

_-no es nada Ise fukutaichou-volteando, caminando en la dirección contraria._

_-ok-le sigue sin siquiera chistar para luego escuchar un grito de lo que al parecer es la forzada garganta de Sora. Antes de voltear siquiera, tanto Kyoraku como Byakuya se dirigen con su shunpo hacia tal dirección, lo cual desconcertó a la tendiente y sin prisa en llegar, camino tranquilamente._

_Al llegar ambos caballeros, no han de salir del asombro al ver como la chica trata de no ser devorada por un monstruo de color negro, tratando de zafarse de esta bestia y mantener sus ropajes presentables._

_-dije… ¡suéltame de una vez maldito monstruo!-grita ya fuera de sí y generando un tornado de reiatsu destructivo que elimina lentamente a su atacante; dejándole caer en el suelo desmayada para ser sostenida por los fuertes brazos de Byakuya._

_-¿Qué ah sido eso?-habla Nanao sorprendida al ver como Byakuya acaricia su mejilla con una mezcla de dulzura y amor._

_-Kuchiki taichou no me diga que ella es…-habla Kyoraku triste._

_-si… Ella es la reencarnación de Kuchiki Hisana… mi esposa-viendo el tierno rostro de Sora ante inhalación y exhalación de su pecho._

_-debe dejarla Kuchiki taichou-habla Nanao severamente –ella ahora es una simple humana, no podemos llevarla con nosotros-le regaña._

_-… lo sé Ise fukutaichou-se levanta con Sora entre sus brazos –solo la llevare a su hogar y regresaremos-antes de continuar hablando, un intenso brillar brota del cuerpo de la chica y en un instante se encuentra ante la entrada de los territorios Kuchiki._

_-¡niisama!-se acerca una pequeña pelinegra a recibirlo con una felicidad en sus ojos –que bueno que…-guarda silencio al ver a una durmiente Sora en sus brazos -¿quién es ella niisama?-pregunta seriamente._

_-Kuchiki taichou-habla tanto Nanao como Kyoraku._

_-es Hinosakura Sora y es una shaman que encontramos en el mundo humano-a ambos se les va el alma –mientras resolvemos su estancia en el Seritei, estará bajo mi cuidado, así que hazme el favor de avisarles a los sirvientes que preparen una de las habitaciones puesto que esta cansada por haber viajado todo este tiempo-sin otra cosa que decir se marcha a la sala principal donde recuesta a la pequeña Sora en un cómodo sofá color ocre._

_********Sociedad de almas, 3 días después********_

_Ante la presencia de un señor de edad avanzada, se encuentra una Sora atada de manos y portando un ligero kimono blanco con estampado de flores de cerezo y su hermoso cabello recogido en una coleta alta._

_-bien… Se ah de decidir que hacer con esta humana-habla el señor._

_-Sourataichoi si me permite-habla cortésmente un señor de extraño aspecto –deseo tenerla en la onceava división para estudiar a fondo su extraña habilidad de "destrozar" a los hollows-hace una reverencia al darse cuenta de su falta –tal vez encontremos algo que nos sea de utilidad-finaliza algo serio al sentir una katana rozando su garganta._

_-a mi opinión Kurotsuchi taicho-habla elegantemente una hermosa mujer de aspecto amable y hermosos ojos cafés –deseo que la "shaman" sea entrevistada acerca de sus poderes-señalando a la prisionera._

_-apoyo la idea de Unohana taichou-habla Byakuya severamente._

_-dejémonos de idioteces con todo respeto soutataichou y hay que someterla en los cuarteles de la 2da división-habla seriamente una chica de aspecto ninja, de hermoso cabello corto por encima de sus hombros y mirada severa hacia la chica._

_Se acerca a ella –di algo en tu defensa jovencita-le pide el señor de edad avanzada, tomándola de su mandíbula y forzándole a mirarle directamente._

_-no tengo nada que decir en mi defensa señor-le mira sin sentimiento alguno en sus ojos –pero si le apetece escuchar las plegarias de una indefensa humana, entonces le pido de favor que me maten antes de mis 18 años-ante tal declaración, Kurotsuchi se acerca a la chica y le suelta un buen golpe para la furia de Byakuya._

_-¡que sucede con usted Kurotsuchi taichou!-le reclama furioso el shinigami de honor intachable, ocasionando que más de uno se escandalice por su comportamiento tan fuera de su conducta habitual._

_-¡guarden silencio!-habla una sombra conocida para muchos._

_-¿Qué hace por estos rumbos Urahara-san?-le habla el soutataichou al reconocer su figura._

_Se acerca con su habitual sonrisa –no hay nada de que alarmarse soutataichou, solo eh de venir a una habitual visita-ríe._

_Al instante tanto Kurotsuchi como Byakuya amenazan con eliminarlo._

_Lo ve –oh Kisuke-habla Sora feliz –que alegría verte por estos rumbos, no pensé que fueses un shinigami-sonríe._

_Sorprendido de su actitud ligera -¿acaso le conoce Urahara-san?-pregunta el soutataichou cruzado de brazos._

_Sonriente –por supuesto… Creo que han de conocerla por "Hinosakura Sora"; aunque les suene mas como "el rosario de las memorias perdidas"-ante la mención del sobrenombre, el señor se ah de mostrar alterado notablemente._

_-no puede ser…-mirando a la chica –así que…-le interrumpe._

_-así es… soy la llave que detonara el fin del mundo-le ve severamente –es por eso que le pido que acabe con mi vida antes de los 18 años-le mira suplicante –me es imposible seguir adelante con esto-mirando directamente al señor –durante estos años que eh vivido en este cuerpo, Kisuke ah estado conmigo a mi lado, esperando que alguien se apiade de mí y acabe con mi existir… "Código 500: ella será el veneno que acabe con el mundo entero"-recita un código –durante estos años, mi familia ah hecho hasta lo imposible por preservar este cuerpo hasta agotarlo al extremo, sin embargo mi poder se ah hecho tan fuerte que mi reiatsu prácticamente se alimenta de los hollows que intentan desesperadamente eliminarme para estabilizar ambos mundos y puedo traspasar la barrera entre la vida y la muerte; prácticamente siendo un "shaman" de alto poder-habla sinceramente._

_-eh venido a por ella puesto que sus familiares han de estar preocupados soutataichou-habla Kisuke tranquilamente –como ah de saber, los "18 años" de ese cuerpo se acercan y debe ser sacrificada antes para que su alma cumpla el "código 501: su alma traerá felicidad a todos que le rodearan en futuras situaciones"-recita el siguiente código._

_-no-se acerca a Byakuya y se aferra a él –si ese es el caso, me niego a ir… Escape de casa pensando que estaría contigo Kisuke-le mira seriamente._

_Suspira –ya deja ese juego Sora-abre los brazos y se los ofrece –ven con el tío Kisuke y regresemos a casa antes de que Albert-san termine por hacer cosas que en decirlas públicamente es tabú-ríe._

_Venita palpitante –tienes razón…-soltando a Byakuya y acercándose a Kisuke –es mal visto de mi parte el hecho de comportarme como una cría-el señor asiente –en ese caso…-se acerca a este y lo patea entre las piernas -¡déjate de decir estupideces y lárgate de una vez, prefiero no tener hogar a estar en una jodida prisión como esa!-grita con todo y hasta el soutataichou se ríe ante su vocabulario._

_-qué gran genio-susurra Nanao –me pregunto a quien se parece-suspira._

_-a nadie Nanao-chan-dice su capitán._

_-dejando eso de lado…-mirando como la niña camina hacia la salida de una manera bastante varonil hacia la salida –que… ¡deténganla!-la señala enojado._

_Sonriente –no podrán-se acerca a la pequeña –entiendo el por qué no deseas ir a tu hogar Sora, está bien tu ganas… Te llevare a mi hogar-le ofrece su mano –así que deja tus juegos baratos de persecución, la mayoría son personas que pueden capturarte a la menor provocación-sonríe._

_Negando –no gracias… Por tu estúpida sonrisa deduzco que me llevaras aun en contra de mi voluntad Kisuke-le mira ya a punto de molerlo a golpes._

_-bueno no estas equivocado-recibe un puñetazo directo a la cara por parte de la peli blanca._

_-muérete-le mira enojada para luego ser interceptada por Kyoraku y Nanao –ahora que…-les mira ya enojada._

_Acomodando sus lentes –por lo que veo se pone de mal humor al tener hambre y no haber descansado con tranquilidad-le ofrece una bola de arroz –si gustas puedo invitarte a mi departamento para que descanses mejor que en el sofá de Kuchiki taichou-mirando severamente al mencionado –es una niña Kuchiki taichou, mas respeto por favor-mirando a la pequeña –no importa que tanta edad posea su alma, su cuerpo es muy frágil-sorpresivamente la abraza, dejando sorprendidos a muchos._

_-eh-de repente siente una extraña soledad proviniendo de su cuerpo –no puede ser…-derrama una lagrima al recordar que esta misteriosa joven le ah cuidado toda su vida -…. Nanao neesama-sorpresivamente no hace nada para apartarla._

_Sonriente se aleja –así que has recordado algo acerca de las razones por las cuales has sido abandonada-la chica asiente -¿quieres estar sola?-pregunta con ese semblante serio._

_-…..-le ve sonriendo tristemente –acepto tu oferta tentadora neesama-ofreciendo su mano -¿por favor?-._

_Aceptando su oferta –ok…-mirando a soutataichou –si me permite soutataichou, tengo asuntos que tratar ahora que su sello se ah dispersado por completo-el anciano asiente –muchas gracias por su compresión y prometo traerla antes de que muera-sin otra cosa que decir se marcha de la reunión con la chica. _

_Suspira –por dios… ¿qué se cree ese viejo asqueroso al hacerme ese interrogatorio de mierda? por dios neesama, tienes tanta paciencia; no solo por soportar a ese pervertido de quinta sino a todos esos hombres asquerosos-negando con su mano –yo no duraría ni un segundo al lado de un monstruo de aquellos… Claro esta a excepción del niño de pelo blanco-le ve sonrojada -¡a que es una monada verdad!-se emociona._

_-¿Hitsuyaga taichou?-se acomoda los lentes algo apenada –claro esta que los hombres son bestias salvajes de las cuales no puedes fiarte… Hitsugaya taichou es un recién graduado de la academia y todo un niño prodigio entre los que le rodean claro esta-caminando tranquilamente hacia la salida –es por eso de su aspecto juvenil-bromea._

_Sonrojada –jejeje tienes razón-de repente se detiene y toca su pecho –q-que rayos…-comienza a jadear._

_Asustada -¿sucede algo Sora-san?-pregunta alarmada Nanao al verle con un gran moretón en su brazo izquierdo -¿estas muriendo tan pronto?-mirando como otros moretones aparecen en otras zonas visibles._

_-no te preocupes-le consuela –tengo tiempo de encontrar al dueño de mi corazón y dar a luz a la siguiente "rosario"-sonríe._

_-lo sé-sonríe levemente –tengo en mente que el indicado esta a tu lado-mira de reojo a sus espaldas y notando la presencia de Kyoraku todo feliz de ver su sonrisa y un irritado Byakuya mirando a la chiquilla y "cuidándola" de que no haya daño alguno en su presencia._

_***************Sociedad de almas, 20 años después**************_

_Corriendo de un lado a otro -¡llego tarde!-grita fuera de sí Nanao con un hermoso kimono negro por encima de sus rodillas y ajustado a su esbelta figura._

_Sorprendida –ohayo Nanao neesama… ¿llega tarde a goukon?-se burla al verle y sonrojada de ver su exquisita vestimenta ajustada a su cuerpo, su hermoso cabello suelto y sus gafas. Su tez levemente maquillada y sus carnosos labios rosados._

_-ah no-negando apenada por mostrarle sus ropajes –es solo que hoy es el cumpleaños de Kyoraku taichou y solicito que llevemos ropas más "informales"-mira a otro lado claramente roja._

_Mueca de "de nuevo él" –ah entiendo-se levanta –entonces puedo llevar algo mejor que esto-señalando el típico kimono de shinigami tradicional._

_-claro-sacando de su espalda un atuendo más "informales" –te ayudare-se lanza al ataque._

_Tras 10 minutos, Nanao camina tranquilamente satisfecha por su trabajo; frente a la chica, una hermosa jovencita de 16 años en apariencia, largo cabello blanco tal cual nieve en pleno invierno, ojos tan oscuros como aquella noche en la cual se reencontraron, piel blanca cubierta por un ligero kimono similar al de su compañera y su hermoso cabello recogido en una coleta alta, dejando unos mechones a la vista de muchos que se han de sonrojar al verle caminar._

_-ne Nanao neesama-habla Sora seria -… ¿estas enamorada de Shunsui-san?-ante tal pregunta la tendiente se sonroja al extremo._

_-n-no e-estoy enamorada ni nada parecido-niega energéticamente –e-es solo que de alguna manera debo tratar de-dice incoherencias –d-digo-trata de aclarar su mente, voz y garganta –no tengo intenciones de enamorarme de un vividor, vagabundo y mujeriego como taichou, sin embargo claro esta que es grato de mi parte ser su teniente…-mirando al cielo –tal vez no sea el mejor taichou del mundo, sin embargo es muy querido por muchos-habla fluidez mente._

_-tienes razón-habla Sora apenada –muy diferente a Bya-baka ¿verdad?-moviendo su mano de un lado a otro -¿sabes? No entiendo por que una persona tan fría es mi protector, aunque de alguna manera me cae mejor que Sou-tan-se ríe (Sou-tan es el soutataichou)._

_-ten mas respeto por favor, son tus superiores-pide Nanao seria._

_-no me importa… Sabes que solo estoy contigo por que odio estar a solas con Kisuke-se sonroja sin razón aparente._

_-¿no será por que realmente te enamoraste de Urahara-san?-pregunta Nanao hablando como toda una experta._

_Mas sonrojada –y-yo…-mirando al suelo –claro esta que si-al fin sonríe –Kisuke ah estado conmigo prácticamente desde pequeña al igual que neesama… vigilando que no haga cosas innecesarias, cuidándome de los extraños-recuerda a su versión pequeña extendiendo sus brazos a Kisuke –pero…-de repente le viene a su cuerpo una inmensa tristeza –el recordar mi vida pasada al lado de Bya-baka, me hace sentir culpable-antes de continuar, frente a la chica aparece Toshiro totalmente serio –ohayo Toshiro-senpai-se acerca feliz la chica, lanzándose hacia este y atrapando su rostro en sus senos._

_-o-ha-yo… Sora-chan-saluda Toshiro casi muerto._

_Le suelta -¿A dónde vas tan temprano eh Toshiro-senpai?-le pregunta sonriente._

_Reponiéndose –hoy es día de inspección por lo cual iremos al mundo humano-viendo a Nanao –le solicito su apoyo Ise fukutaichou-mirando a la seria shinigami que trata de ocultar sus piernas al sentir que alguien mira detenidamente su cuerpo._

_-¡que cuerpo tan exquisito, como era de esperarse de mi Nanao-chan!-se alarma su capitán y hace movimientos elegantes con su haori._

_Venita palpitante –d-déjese de estupideces taichou y a trabajar-fue lo único que dice furiosa antes de aventarle un libro y llevarlo a jalones hacia su oficina -¡lleva 2 días ausentes y hay mucho que hacer!-se sonroja violentamente._

_A ambos les sale una gotita de agua._

_-c-creo que le ah ignorado Toshiro-senpai-habla el chibi de Sora._

_-c-cierto-la cara de Toshiro es chistosa –b-bueno en ese caso-le ofrece su mano -¿te importaría acompañarme al mundo humano Sora-chan?-pregunta divertido, Sora es el tipo de mujeres que le encanta puesto que es trabajadora, responsable y no se deja de nadie; ni siquiera de los rangos militares –es tan diferente-susurra._

_Le ve -¿quién es diferente Toshiro-senpai?-pregunta con un semblante serio._

_-n-nadie-mirando a otro lado claramente avergonzado –es hora de par…-se topa con la pechonalidad de su teniente –Matsumoto-se desmaya._

_-oh-lo ve ya moribundo –lo siento taichou, es solo que el ver a Sora-chan hace que corra como caballo desbocado hacia ella y la llene con abrazos-se abraza a sí misma y corre de un lado a otro totalmente emocionada._

_-creo que paso senpai-sale corriendo Sora al ver la cara de Matsumoto que supera por mucho a la de cualquier pervertido -¡nos vemos en el goukon senpai!-se despide para marcharse a toda velocidad usando su shunpo hacia la sexta división; llegando a tiempo para presenciar el como Byakuya tiene arrodillados a sus subordinados -¿sucede algo Bya-baka?-pregunta la chica confusa puesto que no suele ser tan severo al menos que hayan metido realmente la pata._

_Le ve –no es nada importante-mirando a sus subordinados –pueden levantarse-se marcha a su oficina._

_Se levantan –que alivio-se acercan a Sora -¡puede explicarnos donde se había metido es Sora-chan!-todo mundo le reclama._

_-taichou estuvo de mal humor toda la mañana y que decir de cómo nos fue al saber que no habías llegado a tu entrenamiento matutino, le explique que anoche estuviste a altas horas de la noche practicando sus habilidades sin embargo nos castigo-le aclara un pelirrojo de extrañas marcas en su rostro y su cabello recogido en una coleta alta._

_-lo siento Renji-senpai-se disculpa Sora –es solo que dormí tan bien al lado de Nanao neesama que termine durmiendo mas de la cuenta-se da cuenta que lleva el regalo de Kyoraku –oh el regalo de Shinsui-san-sale corriendo a toda velocidad a entregarlo –ohayo taichou-saluda a Ukitake quien le devuelve el saludo amablemente como todos los días –ohayo Nemu neesama-saluda a la chica quien le mira tímidamente para después ser regañada por Mayuri –lo siento Mayuri taichou-dijo tras soltarle un buen zape –¡ah Nanao neesama me matara!-se marcha gritando como loca siendo observada por cada miembro del Gotei 13 a lo cual ya están bastantes acostumbrados._

_-la matare-dice Nanao seria al darse cuenta que le ah entregado el regalo a Sora por error –l-lo siento taichou, Sora-san se llevo su regalo por error-dice apenada ante todo el cuartel._

_-eh-le mira atentamente –no importa-tomando de la cintura a la chica y sentándola entre sus piernas –durante hoy serás solo mía Nanao-chan-aparece la pobre Sora completamente alterada._

_Le suelta una patada -¡no toque a Nanao neesama!-grita enojada a la par que le besa forzosamente sorprendiendo a muchos._

_Ambos caen al suelo y son reprimidos por la ira de Nanao al ver que Sora rompió la puerta con una sola patada. A unos instantes, se encuentran ambos de rodillas frente a Nanao quien destila un aura de los mil demonios._

_-lo siento-se disculpan ambos con un buen chichón en la cabeza y sin querer hacerle enojar nuevamente._

_Apareciendo de repente -¡por dios Sora!-le recrimina Byakuya con una venita palpitante -¡te eh dicho que no salgas sin permiso a otras divisiones!-la toma por la manga del kimono, la carga en su espalda como un bulto y se marcha con un shunpo._

_***********Sociedad de almas, 3 meses después*********_

_Abriendo la puerta –eh llegado-saluda Sora al verle a Byakuya meditando frente al retrato de su difunta Hisana –oh Bya-se le acerca y observa detenidamente su soledad –oh-sorpresivamente y siguiendo sus razones extrañas lo abraza por la espalda y sorprendiendo al moreno -¿así que ella es mi anterior vida en el Rukongai?-pregunta al ver el vivo retrato de Kuchiki Rukia salvo el color de los ojos y ese semblante triste._

_-así es Sora-no se atreve a mirarle al sentir una opresión en su pecho._

_-y… ¿no has sentido tristeza al mirarme?-pregunta queriendo saber que piensa de ella._

_-mm-piensa adecuadamente como responderle –en algunas ocasiones siento una opresión en mi pecho al saber que estas cerca sin poder tenerte-la chica se sorprende de su sinceridad –sin embargo sé que no son las misma persona-suspira._

_-¿lo dices por mi forma de actuar?-le cuestiona divertida mientras le sigue abrazando por la espalda._

_-así es-le contesta con suma tranquilidad –a diferencia de ti, Hisana siempre parecía sumisa en una tristeza que otorgaban ganas de protegerla-aclara –sin embargo tú transmites las ganas de estar a tu lado para que no sufras accidente alguno, sabes defenderte, no te dejas de nadie, expresas lo que piensas cuando lo piensas y no mides las consecuencias de tus actos-habla fluidamente y la chica no sabe si seguir abrazándolo o golpearlo para que se calle._

_Se aleja lentamente –lo sabía…-sigue mirando hacia el frente su largo cabello –eres de lo peor-derrama una lagrima silenciosa._

_-por cierto… ¿Por qué lloras?-pregunta directamente al ver el reflejo de Sora llorando._

_-eh-notando que su rostro lloroso se refleja en el retrato de Hisana –yo… No lo sé Bya-su voz se marcha con el viento._

_-…-voltea y mira como trata desesperadamente de limpiarse las lagrimas y una punzada mas fuerte invade su corazón –lo sabía… No es solo el saber que eres su reencarnación, sino también que no me tratas como a tu superior sino a un igual-piensa algo nervioso de su vestimenta algo reveladora –cosa que Hisana nunca hizo-sin siquiera dudarlo acaricia su mejilla y trata de retirar las pequeñas gotas que rodean sus mejillas delicadamente; Sora sin saber como reaccionar tensa todo su rostro esperando algo más de esa caricia sin imaginar que un tierno beso depositado en su boca es el resultado de sus plegarias._

_Abre los ojos de golpe y observa como Byakuya mueve delicadamente sus labios -¡debe ser una maldita broma!-se asusta pero no sabe como reaccionar –nunca vine a por tus labios Bya pero entonces… ¿por qué no puedo apartarlo?-pregunta sin respuesta aparente -¿será que Hisana-sama trata de transmitir sus sentimientos a través de mi cuerpo o?... ¿será que me eh enamorado inconscientemente de él?-no posee ni la fuerza ni la voluntad para apartarlo de ella._

_**********Sociedad de almas, 3 horas después********_

_Ambos se encuentran completamente desnudos cubiertos solamente por el kimono rasgado de la chica; Sora duerme plácidamente acurrucada en su regazo mientras Byakuya acaricia suavemente sus mejillas y siente el movimiento de sus pechos a la par que su respiración chocar con su pecho._

_-¿Por qué hice esto?-se pregunta Byakuya –es cierto que ella es la reencarnación de Hisana, es cierto que es su vivo retrato, a pesar de su extraño cabello; es verdad que me preocupo por su bienestar, me saca de mis casillas fácilmente, me enojo cuando nadie sabe donde esta y me aterra el perderla-piensa Byakuya aterrado de enamorarse nuevamente para perderla. Lo supo gracias a la explicación de Kisuke, su alma es especial, ah salvado este mundo prácticamente desde que se creo; pero ah de saber que nada es para siempre mucho menos proviniendo de una alma caritativa que pide morir antes de que los hollows que han caído por su mano la consuman lentamente por dentro._

_-Bya-susurra dormida para acomodarse y aferrarse a su pecho –c-creo que te quiero-al instante todo se derrumba para el capitán. Nuevamente ah conquistado el corazón de una persona cuya flama de vida se extingue rápidamente que es imposible no sentir dolor en su pecho._

_-y-yo…-no sabe que decir –tengo que irme, por favor toma tus ropas y márchate-se aleja bruscamente de ella provocándole a Sora un corazón destrozado. Nuevamente se ah enamorado de alguien malvado cuyo cuerpo no le apetece; primero Kisuke que le rechazo por no tener mas de 6 años y su naturaleza como humano, Toshiro no supo corresponder a los suyos por temor a ser rechazado y ahora Byakuya que le ah roto el corazón al no verle como alguien mas que ocupa el lugar de su amada esposa._

_Byakuya se marcho tan pronto sus pies se lo han de permitir tras vestir sus ropajes, dejando a Sora en la sumisa soledad viendo el retrato de Hisana –y-yo…-llora amargamente a causa del mal amor –te odio-mira con resentimiento el retrato de Hisana mostrando ese semblante triste –p-pero… Te envidio-cubre como puede su cuerpo con su kimono destrozado y se marcha como zombi usando su shunpo._

_Al llegar, se encuentra a Toshiro esperando en la sala a su ida al goukon en la cual serían "trataría de confesarle sus sentimientos"; solo que al verle tan triste se acerco a ella y la abrazo, tratando de demostrar su sincero amor para luego caer desmayada en el suelo._

_********Sociedad de almas, 3 meses después*******_

_Apresurada –ne taichou-habla Matsumoto seria -¿sabe usted donde se encuentra Sora-chan? Ise fukutaichou se encuentra demasiado preocupada por ella-en su mirar se encuentra también la preocupación mencionada._

_Suspira –te eh dicho que Sora-chan esta en buenas condiciones, ahora mismo se encuentra con Unohana taichou puesto que ah venido a una visita de rutina medica-trata de soltar la sopa._

_Sale corriendo hacia el 4to escuadrón -¡ya voy Sora-chan!-grita emocionada y es sostenida por su capitán –e-entiendo taichou, si hago mi trabajo a tiempo ¿puedo ir a verle?-le mira como si tratase de descubrir lo que ah sucedido en realidad._

_-si-habla seriamente para luego llevarla a rastras al cuartel._

_Revisando sus resultados –por lo que veo Sora-san, parece ser que estas embarazada-mira sonriente a la chiquilla; quien ah de estar aterrada de la noticia –temo mucho que tu tiempo se acortara mucho en tu estado, por lo cual te recomiendo pensarlo mejor antes de tener a tu bebé… ¿quién será el afortunado de tenerte como esposa?-pregunta divertida la capitana._

_Se le van los colores –K-kisuke sálvame-se desmaya la pequeña._

_Preocupada le sostiene -¡Isane por favor ayúdame a llevarla a una habitación!-su teniente entra preparada para recostar con ayuda de su capitana a la pequeña de cuerpo frágil en la cama mas cercana –llama por favor a Urahara-san-pide la capitana y es obedecida._

_Despertando lentamente –q-que sucede-trata de visualizar el techo con claridad y a su lado siente una presencia conocida -¿p-papá?-su mente se aclara y ve a Kisuke durmiendo tranquilamente en el sofá sosteniendo su mano –ah Kisuke-se acomoda lentamente puesto que siente nauseas –ah si lo recuerdo, me desmaye tras enterarme que estoy embarazada-se toca su vientre –l-lo siento…-mirando al tendero –ne Kisuke-el mencionado despierta y la observa –lo siento-le suelta un puñetazo bueno que provoca el sueño temprano de su acompañante –pero tengo que huir…-se levanta con trabajos, abre la ventana y salta por esta usando su shunpo a gran velocidad –debo escapar antes de que sea demasiado tarde, no quiero que Byakuya se entere de este bebé-piensa seriamente._

_*******Mundo humano, 30 años después*******_

_Abriendo las cortinas y la ventana –ohayo mami-saluda una hermosa pelirroja de largos cabellos recogidos en una coleta adornado por una perla rosada, ojos ambarinos tal cual fruta exquisita en plena cosecha y tez reluciente; lleva puesto un lindo kimono, largo, sedoso, lleno de sakuras por doquier a causa de haber jugado sobre estos árboles._

_Le ve –ohayo-saluda lentamente la joven Sora al verle sonriente. Es el fin, su vida se extingue a causa de no poder seguir adelante con su vida al lado de la pequeña –Kahoko-le llama feliz._

_-¿si mami?-sonríe de oreja a oreja._

_-toma-le entrega un flor de sakura marchito –es el regalo de cumpleaños que tu padre me dio hace tiempo-sonríe con trabajos._

_-¿enserio?-se sonroja ante la mención de su padre. Desde que tiene memoria, la pequeña solo ah visto retratos que difícilmente logra hacer su madre con las pocas fuerzas que posee; sin embargo se ah dado cuenta que la pequeña solo posee el brillo muerto en sus ojos tal cual su padre._

_Abriendo la puerta –ohayo Sora-san-saluda Nanao triste al verle ya en sus últimas consecuencias._

_-ohayo Nanao neesama-saluda con trabajos Sora y sonriendo plácidamente -¿puedes hacerme un favor cuando muera?-la joven shinigami asiente –llévate a Kahoko contigo y críala como a tu hija, nunca permitas que nadie le haga daño-saca un cuchillo de su bolso cercano. Para dolor de los presentes, Sora se lo entierra en el corazón, moviéndolo de un lado a otro para luego soltarlo y meter su mano en su pecho; arrancándose ella misma su corazón bañado en sangre y dejando caer sus manos –d-dale esto a B-bya y dile… "te amé"-lentamente deja caer su corazón sangriento en el suelo, cerrando sus ojos y mostrando esa ligera sonrisa teñida en sangre._

_-¡mami!-se abraza la pelirroja a ella llorando a lágrima vida._

_Llorando –es hora de irnos-mirando como los hollows se aproximan a una velocidad a lo lejos –tenemos que vivir, hazlo por ella-la toma a la fuerza en sus brazos, realiza el conjuro e invoca una entrada a la sociedad de almas a una gran velocidad que es imposible no identificarla; cerrándola tras su espalda y apareciendo en su división en las piernas de su capitán borracho –t-taichou-lo golpea para que despierte -¡déjese de estupideces!-grita seriamente._

_********Sociedad de alma, en plena reunión de capitanes*********_

_Entrando todo besuqueado –lo siento…-señala a Nanao quien carga a la pequeña adherida a su cuerpo –hay algo que debemos tratar soutataichou-ríe._

_Ve a la pequeña -¿quién es esa niña eh Ise fukutaichou?-pregunta tan directo como siempre._

_Se acomoda los lentes pero la chiquilla se los quita –eh…-la reprende –no lo hagas frente a las personas Kahoko-los capitanes la ven de manera curioso, sonrisa abierta, manías que causan risa y enojo a la vez en Nanao; ese comportamiento es similar al de Sora –es Hinosakura Kahoko mi señor… El "nuevo rosario de las memorias perdidas"-al instante hay reacciones diferentes en cada capitán. Muchos sorprendidos, otros temerosos y uno que otro curioso por saber cuando carajos se embarazó._

_El primero en reaccionar no fue precisamente capitán sino teniente. Abarai Renji se acerco a Nanao usando su shunpo, cargando a la pequeña y mirándola atentamente._

_-¿sucede algo señor?-pregunta inocentemente que el teniente se sonroja ante tanta inocencia._

_-realmente es su hija-susurra Renji para luego lanzarla hacia arriba y atraparla, repitiendo una y otra vez la acción para recibir un buen guamazo de la pequeñita que cae de pie al suelo._

_-¡no lo repitas, das miedo!-se aferra a Nanao con total seguridad._

_-incluso las actitudes-susurra Toshiro mientras se acerca –ven pequeña-se inca a su altura y le ofrece su mano -¿realmente eres hija de Sora-chan?-se cuestiona en voz alta._

_-eh-ahora cae en cuenta que a pesar de estar frente a esos señores sigue velando la muerte de su madre. Una pequeña lágrima brotó de su ojo izquierdo, rodando por su mejilla y cayendo al suelo para originar un hermoso sonido._

_-__**no importa si estas lejos, regresa a mi lado, ni muchos menos tu penas, solo regresa a mi lado, solo quiero abrazarte y tenerte a mi lado… **__-aparece el alma de Sora portando la misma yukata bañada en sangre con la cual murió, danzando de un lado a otro con esa sonrisa -__**¡regresa a mi lado, regresa a mi lado, las lagrimas no resolverán nada solo regresa a mi lado; regresa a mi lado, regresa a mi lado, el amor nunca desaparecerá, se marchara!**__-las notas musicales entran en el cuerpo de la pequeña, suprimiendo al máximo cualquier daño que afecte su vida entera._

_Sorprendida –s-sello el peligro en su propia hija-habla Byakuya y mira a la pequeña._

_Sonriente –pido de favor al soutataichou el hecho de que esta pequeña a partir de hoy vivirá como una mas de nosotros, espero su aprobación soutataichou sino claro esta que la llevare con Urahara Kisuke-pide Nanao de cuclillas._

_Sorprendido –eh de admitir que me sorprende Ise fukutaichou y será un honor para mí ser el protector de esta pequeña…-se le acerca –gusto en conocerte, me llamo __ Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto-le ofrece su mano –soy el soutataichou-sonríe levemente._

_La ve -¿Quién es ese eh Nanao-sama?-pregunta con inocencia –puedo decirle "Sou-tan" ¿cierto?-sonríe de oreja a oreja._

_Caída general._

_La abraza con efusividad -¡realmente es el vivo retrato de Sora-chan!-grita Kyoraku efusivamente._

_Extendiendo su mano a Byakuya -¡a-ayúdame!-pide la pequeña. En menos de lo que canta un gallo, Kyoraku a merced de su teniente todo magullado y Byakuya cargando a la pequeña en sus brazos soportando que esta le pique la nariz con un palo, eso sin contar que le jala tanto del cachete como de su cabello._

_-ya Kahoko-la arrebata a una velocidad considerable de los brazos de su padre –no debes molestar a la "basura"-le mira con indiferencia –ah toma-le entrega el corazón ensangrentado –es de Sora, te lo regala-bromeo para marcharse con la pequeña –si me permite debo llevarla con Kisuke-san-se marcha a su velocidad característica._

_**********Mundo humano, 100 años después, tumba de Sora********_

_Le toma de la mano –es hora de irnos… Kahoko-mirando a una pequeña de solamente 10 años en apariencia portando un kimono negro._

_-si-tomando su mano –Kisuke-se marcha con el tendero hacia el horizonte para no volver nunca más._

_Viendo como se marcha –esa es tu perdición Kuchiki Byakuya… El no enterarte que tuviste alguna hija-se escucha una cavernosa voz –pagaras… Muy pronto pagaras…-se desvanece con el viento._

_Fin._

_¡Hola que tal!_

_Nueva locura de Bleach, no sé por que tengo que hacer crossgrover tan poco éticos donde uno o más personas mueren arrancándose el corazón –no es broma queridos- a callar Akira –ok pero luego no te quejes *se va*- maldito… Como sea, sé que es largo y por partes; pero eso sirve para mantener el suspenso *risa maligna* nos vemos._

_Firma: Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido._


End file.
